Red Shift
by Symphony of Demons
Summary: Since I am a adventurous, slightly stupid, courageous - mostly stupid though - person, I took it upon myself to let out a war cry and slam open the door. Only to be met with a lady looking at me with a condescending face. "Uh, do you think you could, erm, direct me to God's office, or something? I think we have an appointment?"


**RED SHIFT**

Chapter 2: Karin? Karin who?

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

Hullo.

I'm back.

I don't know how fucking exactly I'm still alive, or what the hell I'm doing in a room, but, I got my diary and -_somehow – _have pajamas on, so I'm game.

Sort of.

I mean that light blue door is kind of -_actually really - _intimidating, seeing that yes, God and his army of angels or Satan and his trident could easily walk in and claim my soul.

Just saying.

But, since I am a adventurous, slightly stupid, courageous - _mostly stupid though - _person, I took it upon myself to let out a war cry and slam open the door.

_**Casually of course.**_

Only to be met with a red-haired lady looking at me with a condescending face.

_Erm, bitch much?_

I mean, since she was normal looking and she _did _seem like the type to be a secretary_, _I asked her the most appropriate question I could think of in this kind of situation.

"Uh, do you think you could, erm, direct me to God's office, or something? I think we have an appointment?"

The lady blinked.

"Karin, what in the world are you talking about? Get ready, your lesson starts in thirty minutes!"

I blinked.

What.

_The._

_**Fuck.**_

_Did she just fwaking say Karin?_

"Well? Change and go!"

I ran /screamed/crawled/scrambled to the room, looked in the mirror _conviently placed on the door only to see a red-haired , scarlet eyed girl._

Okay, pause.

I am _abso-fucking-lutely not a red-head, scarlet-eyed girl._

I am a fucking African-American, you bitches!

As in, curly dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin!

_So who the fuck saw it would be funny to reincarnate me - a potty-mouthed, sixteen year old with no sense of fashion - as Uzumaki Karin?_

Apparently Fate.

_**Well, damn you too fate.**_

* * *

•

* * *

Uzumaki Mei was an elegant, if a bit temperamental, lady.

She liked things neat, proper, in place, and above all things - Mei _adored, _no_**, loved, **_cute things.

So when Mei gave birth to a such a cute baby girl, she was overjoyed. She took it upon herself to spoil the baby with adorable little yukatas and nice dolls here and there.

Mei adored Karin.

Karin was a spitting image of her mother. They were the same; from the famed Uzumaki red hair to the clans infamous temper.

The same fashion, the same punctuality, the same distaste in _unappealing...things _and above all, they shared the same obssesive behaviour.

Karin was Mei's life.

After the destruction of Whirlpool village in her grandfather's time, Mei and her family had scattered to the winds.

An Uzumaki was a valued commodity in ninja villages. With their strong, lively chakra, their healing talents, their sealing skills and the fact that the they were the best hosts for jinchuuriki, they were sought after and hunted.

Mei had found this small, quaint village and met her lovely Kenshi but she'd never forget her roots. It was her _duty _to teach Karin everything she was taught about being an Uzumaki kunoichi.

Karin was the center of her life.

So when her eight year old daughter was two hours late, messy looking, was asking about some office, and literally scrambling like an animal_,_ Mei was not amused.

Literally.

But, considering that yes, today was the day Grandfather was arriving and that he only came once a year to avoid suspicion, she let it pass.

This was until she heard the screams coming from her room.

"Karin! What is the meaning of this?"

"Erm, I was, uh, looking for my clothes and then I, uh, hit my toe?"

Mei narrowed her eyes at her seemingly dazed daughter. _This was not the Karin she knew._

"Your clothes are in the closet, Karin. I'm leaving to check on your father, so I'm trusting you to find your way to the backyard on time."

With that, Mei left, the disconcerted expression on her daughter's face burned into her brain.

She chuckled.

If she didn't know better, she would've thought a different person had taken Karin's place.

_What a joke._

* * *

•

* * *

I glanced out the door.

_I am a sixteen year old with no motor-skills or athletic abilities, and now I'm a eight year old that's expected to start killing people._

_**How fucking nice.**_

I could try it safe and go along with it, but there was a _huge _chance I'd shit up the plot.

And didn't Karin work with Orochimaru? How the fuck did that even happen? _When_ did it happen?

There was no fucking way I was letting that male (and much creepier) Miley Cyrus anywhere near me.

My third and final option was to kill myself and hope I'd make it to Heaven - _which was seriously unprobable._

But... I _had_ always wanted to be a ninja...and Karin was _sort of really underrated so..._

_**Hella yes.**_

_**I was going to fuck shit up, be amazing, best of all...**_

_I could make my OTP canon._

Oh, the things I would do.

I giggled darkly. This world had another thing coming.

_But, there was a sight minuscule chance that this is actually a town of obsessive cosplayers._

Meh.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

•

•

•• Author's Corner_** (that's meh) ••**_

_Yeah, another chappie. Leave a review or I will eat you._

（＾∇＾）

_But still, press the review button and leave some words!_

_I gave Karin mom a name (Mei) because fer realz, I have no idea what her name is. _

_Review!_

_Bai,_

**ScribblesFromDawn**


End file.
